History, Herstory, Bearstory (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "History, Herstory, Bearstory", Season 5, episode 24, 184th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Playing Hide and Seek with Ojo and Tutter Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Ojo and Tutter enter.} {Cut to: The Otter Pond} Bear: {covering his eyes by the tree} {turns around} Bear, Ojo and Tutter talk about history {The word "History" appears in 7 orange letters on the left side.} Before our house was blue Before me and you and you Mice and bears of yesteryear Lived in this valley too Book of the Month: Houses of Woodland Valley {Scene: Woodland Valley Library} Jeremiah Tortoise Makes Up His Own Story In the Living Room Jeremiah Tortoise Shows his House Ojo's Journal (Night falls in) {Scene: Ojo's Room - Night} Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: The Attic "Season 3 Style") Ah, the attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. {goes to the balcony} Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in the Big Blue House? Bear: Oh, It was great, Luna. Ojo and Tutter solved the mystery of the old house in the woods, turns out it was a fascinating piece of Woodland Valley History. Luna: Oh, You mean the story of Jeremiah's great grandpa Hephaestus. Bear: What? That's right, Luna. How did you know? Luna: Well, I'm the moon, Bear. I've been up in the sky for a long, long time. Bear: Wow. Both: (laughing) Bear: Of course. You know, Luna, I gave Ojo a journal tonight and she's going to start writing her own history. (sighs) She's getting so grown-up. Luna: Well, Bear, we start our history as soon as we're born. And even the very young have their own special history. Bear: That's true, Luna. And you and I have our own history together too. Don't we? Luna: Yes, we do. And it's one that I cherish. Well, I'd better be getting back up into the night sky. Bear: Well, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 3 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic Season 3 Style) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House today and thanks for making a bit of History with me. See ya soon. (turns off) Oh, I almost forgot. (turns back on) And By the way, remember, if you're ever learning about History, talk to someone about it. Bye-bye. (turns back off)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 5 Transcripts